Yridian
, a Yridian male in 2369.]] , a Yridian male in 2165.]] , holding one of the Rings of Paltriss.]] The Yridians were a warp capable race from the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. They were regarded as information merchants and smugglers and were generally considered devious and untrustworthy. ( ; ) Physiology Yridians were humanoids who were usually bald, others had black or brown curly hair. They had wrinkled skin with a fold along the top of their heads. They also had large rodent-like pointy ears but small eyes and noses. All Yridians had an indented ridge running across the full length of their heads and extending down their nose. Most Yridians had no thumbs, and possessed only four fingers on each hand. :The actors wore a glove, that covered their index finger and thumb, making it appear to be one large finger. These four-fingered hands can be seen in close-up in "Birthright, Part I", "Firstborn", "A Simple Investigation" and "Business as Usual". There are two exceptions, one is Ashrock, the other is Yranac, but they have other small changes such as hair and a darker complexion. They may be a sub-species of Yridian. History and Politics It was not known if the Yridians had a central government. The Yridians encountered by the Federation appeared to be loosely aligned and concerned with their own interests, often serving as hired agents for other races and operating as groups or individuals. ( ) They were often unwilling to reveal information they collect without payment. Despite their reputation, the Yridians were often seen on space stations and planets within Federation space. ( ; ) However, the shady dealings of some Yridians earned them arrest warrants issued by governments such as the Klingon Empire ( ) and their trading goods were often confiscated. ( ) In an alternate timeline the first human encounter with this race took place during the 2160s when explorers found notes about the Yridians in the Vulcan database. ( ) After this point Yridians were encountered throughout Federation space. A group of Yridians learned of the research of Dr. Richard Galen sometime prior to 2369. The Cardassian Gul Ocett purchased the information they had obtained, and the Yridians later attacked Galen's shuttle to steal further data. Their ship was destroyed by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] before it could return to the Cardassians with its findings. ( ) A group of Yridians bought magnesite ore, stolen from a Pakled mining colony in the Kalla system, from the Duras sisters in 2370. ( ) The Yridians were known to be targets of Maquis raids in late 2370 as Starfleet put together a Yridian convoy as lure for a Maquis attack. The convoy of six ships left Deep Space 9 for the Demilitarized Zone, destined for Cardassian space, carrying a supplies of isomiotic hyposprays, plasma flares and quarantine pods. ( ) :This also indicates that it was not uncommon for the Yridians to carry supplies through the DMZ and that they had a political relationship with the Cardassians. An unnamed Yridian had dealings with Elim Garak, and in 2371 Garak identified the Yridian as someone who would want him dead. ( ) Two Yridians used a gravimetric scanner to cheat on Quark's dabo table in 2373. ( ) A Yridian worked for Quark in 2373. ( ) In early 2374, during the Dominion occupation of Deep Space 9, a Yridian was seen in Quark's. ( ) Culture A Yridian called Paltriss created several rings, later known as the Rings of Paltriss. They became extremely valuable and, as such, were removed from the Yridian homeworld over time. In 2370, Quark came into possession of forty-two of them. ( ) The Yridians exported several beverages to the Federation, Klingons, and Ferengi, including Yridian tea, Yridian ale, and Yridian brandy. ( ; ) The Yridian yak was also well known. ( ) Technology The Yridians operate their own design of starship, seen used in both destroyer and freighter roles. ( ) Others were known to operate small warp capable shuttles. ( ) Mistaken Identity Fans often confuse a throwaway line of Equinox as to saying that the Yridian people had been believed extinct by the Federation for some time, this however is innacurate. The race Captain Janeways spoke of was pronounced "Arydian" but has a very similar pronunciation to Yridian, causing the confusion. Apocrypha The conversation between Quark and Ashrock in "Melora" suggests that the Yridians do have a homeworld. The DS9 novel "Hollow Men" suggests that it is known as Yridia. People * Ashrock * Yedrin Koss * Jaglom Shrek * Paltriss * Yog * Yranac * List of unnamed Yridians Appearances * ** "Twilight" * ** "Birthright, Part I" ** "Birthright, Part II" ** "The Chase" ** "Gambit, Part I" ** "Firstborn" * ** "If Wishes Were Horses" ** "In the Hands of the Prophets" ** "Melora" ** "The Sword of Kahless" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Accession" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Assignment" ** "Rapture" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Business as Usual" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "When It Rains..." * ** "Non Sequitur" Category:Species de:Yridianer es:Yridians